When Theres A Sun, There's Always The Dark
by KaylaEvergreen
Summary: After The Great War With Gaia (Or Gaea) Nico gave up on Percy and thought he'd never love another ever again. Boy was he wrong. So much Solangelo, you could drown.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot?**

 **Yes.**

 **Any plot?**

 **No**

 **Will this be good?**

 **Yep, pretty sure.**

 **Shit load of Solangelo?**

 **Maybe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

Nico sat there silently on his bed, he had to go to the infirmary today. After telling Percy that he wasn't Nico's type anymore, Nico decided that he would never anyone the same way he loved Percy. The sun shone right into his cabin, almost blinding the son of Hades, he wasn't much of a morning person.

After finally gathering up the courage to get out of bed, Nico trudged his tired feet into the Mess Hall, where breakfast awaits him.

Nico scanned his surroundings for someone is particular, praying he won't bump into him.

Gods love to mess with Nico don't they? Percy walked uneasily towards Nico and started, 'So about yesterday, what you told me. Was it true or?'

Nico gave Percy a bruh look, 'Would I lie to you?'

'Yes.'

'So true.'

They laughed, Nico laughed half-heartedly. 'Dude, you look like shit.' Percy pointed out.

'Thanks for the compliment.' Nico rolled his eyes but every movement he took drained a lot of energy. 'Go see a doctor.' Percy said, everyone who had a brain would have known that Percy was hinting on something. Nico got what Percy meant and sighed, 'Eh, I can't argue. I have to go see him anyways. Have to spent 3 days in there.'

It was then Annabeth dragged Percy away that ended their conversation. _Thank gods_ Nico sighed.

Will munched on a sandwich, he didn't had time to eat at the Mess Hall. There were still wounded campers from the war that needed him. A quiet knock was heard on the door, Will managed to hear it and opened the door to see a tired looking Nico who looked like he barely had enough sleep.

'Morning!' Will smiled, his messy blond hair covered his eyes but the blue pupils shone brightly through the hair. _Wait had he always have freckles or was_ it me _?_ Nico thought as his last bit of strength drained out, making him fall onto Will.

Nico woke up, in a bed. Not in his cabin though, he tried remembering what happened before he fell asleep. _Oh no... Did I?_ Nico squinted as he looked up at the ceiling, but his thought was interrupted by a door opening and a sight of the son of Apollo. 'You got a fever and you made the right move to tell me.' Will leaned against the doorway, 'But next time, get someone to tell me your sick and not carry your sick butt all the way here and faint onto me.'

'Oh yes that was what I intended to do!' Nico rolled his eyes as Will raised an eyebrow, 'That was sarcasm you moron.'

'Of course.' Will smiled softly, 'Well, get some rest Death boy, cause you'll need it.'

'Don't call me death boy.'

'Ok, later Neeks.' Will closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico lay in bed, he'd just slept for... a few hours or so, probably missed lunch (Thanks Solace for starving me) and missed a crap load of training. Nico felt useless in there, bored and pretty much everything that's negative.

The door opened and Nico's face lit up, only to darken down when he saw it wasn't Will. Then he mentally slapped himself for being disappointed about it. It was Hazel.

Nico then remembered that some campers from Camp Jupiter will be training with Camp Half-Blood today. _Great, just great._

Nico sniffed and waved at Hazel, before letting out an adorable sneeze. Hazel giggled at it, only to stop when Nico stared at her. 'What was that adorrraaaable sound?' Will leaned over into Nico's room in the infirmary. Nico glared daggers at him before sneezing again. Will laughed. 'Son of Hades has cute sneezes.' He chimed as he walked away.

Hazel rolled her eyes before sitting at the foot of Nico's bed. 'Heard you were sick brother, how is it?'

'Miserable.' Nico replied, wiping his nose with a tissue.

.'Could be worse.'

'Thanks.' Nico sneezed again. Honestly, Nico felt better, after taking some weird medicines his forehead stopped feeling like a heated up bowl of noodles. Hazel looked out the window, Nico could see the change in her.

Hazel used to be scared, confused and sad, but now, he saw a happy sister. He just wished that it would be Bianca. 'Welp, I'm going to do some training now,' stretched Hazel as she got up, 'Heard theres Capture The Flag after 3pm!' And headed out.

'Are you just trying to torture me?' Nico called out, he doubted she could hear him though, he let out a sigh, then a sneeze.

'Seriously man, why do you sneeze so cute?' Will walked in with a thermoneter, Nico rolled his eyes.

'And why must you mention it a billion time?' Nico sticked the thermoneter into his mouth to take his temperature. Will laughed and Nico felt his temperature rise, but when he checked the thermometer...

'37 degrees... Your fever is gone but you still have a cold.' Will said, plucking the thermoneter out of Nico's mouth.

'No I don't, I just sneeze a lot, I'm fine.' Nico complained, he didn't want to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary. Will laughed and mutter something under his breath, 'Cute.' It wasn't loud enough for Nico to hear.

'Don't worry Death Boy, a cold won't keep you trapped in here. Only a fever.' Will opened the door for Nico to go out. The son of Hades jumped out of bed but failed to land properly due to his sneeze.

'ACHOO!' Nico slipped and fell into Will's arms. Will's ears redden while Nico face turned red, Will let go of Nico and awkwardly shifted around.

'Sorry.' Nico sprinted out of the room, his face reddening more. _Gods, is my fever coming back?_ Nico thought, as he walked towards Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason looked over at Nico to say 'Hi!' only to be interrupted by Nico's sneeze. Jason stared at Nico, the edge of his mouth raises. Nico pointed at Jason, "Don't you freaking dar-"

"That was cute." Jason complimented. Nico groaned, then sneezed. Jason stifled a laughter, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, Nico was tempted to push them back up and straighten it.

Nico didn't remember much about who his teammates were in Capture the Flag, all he gotta remember was that Reds were Romans, Blues were Greeks. Why? Because Percy loved Blue. And 'cause Romans liked the color Red, because it was such a violent color.

"Yeah, violent like the setting sun..." Nico mumbled and was reminded by Will. His face flushed red when he realized he was staring at Will, probably the reason why he made that comment.

 _Wait... Is Will in Capture The Flag?_ Nico squinted at Will. _Meh, shouldn't ask, don't wanna look stupid._

* * *

Will could have sworn Nico blushed when that boy was staring at him. He pretended to not notice the Son Of Hades just looking at him, but the longer he pretended, the more he got anxious, which made his face feel hot.

Will was in Capture the Flag, along with Cecil, Percy, Annabeth, Lou Ellen, Clarrise and Death Boy, or Nico.

"Ready Neeks?" Will nudged at Nico, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Neeks." Nico growled, then grinned, "I'm always ready Sunshine."

"Ahahaha-" Will rolled his eyes and his face flushed red, "Wait what did you call me?-"

 _BEEEEEP!_

And they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, maybe it was on accident, maybe on purpose, Nico and Will got tied to a tree together.

"Stupid, I told you to keep watch!" Nico scowled as Will tries to untie the rope knot to free them both.

"Look, Death Boy, I was keeping watch. Ever wondered why Capture the Flag happens in the dark?" Will argued back. "If I could only reach for that knife..."

On the ground lay a Knife, someone must had dropped it when they came to tie them up. Nico felt incredibly uncomfortable, being so close to Will against his own... will.

damn he made a pun.

"Oi, Neeks, help me get that knife with your foot." Will nudged Nico. "Plus, it wasn't my fault that we both got tied up. It was your stupid cute adorable and majestic sneeze."

"Don't call me Neek or Death Boy, don't blame my sneeze for your own problem and you could say please you know." Nico muttered as he slouched a little to reach for the knife on the ground. Who even drops their knife when they know their prisoner can use it to get out?

Nico stepped on the knife and brings it nearer for him to grab.

"Got it." Nico held the knife.

"Cut us free Di Angelo!" Will said as Nico began cutting themselves free.

* * *

Will wasn't ready when the ropes were cut free, he imagined it would take a few hours but the Son of Hades was stronger than he thought.

When the ropes were cut, they fell on top of each other. Will thanked The Fates that Capture the Flag was held in the dark because he could have sworn his face was on fire.

Faces, barely an inch away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes. Nico sneezed and scared Will, causing him to topple over.

"I'm not apologising." Nico got up, Will couldn't tell but he was sure that Nico's face was red too.

"Suit yourself Death Boy." Will slowly got up.

"That wouldn't have happened if A. You were more attentive, B. You let me shadow travel and C. You would look less hot closer up." Nico didn't say C. Because what kind of idiot would tell another person they looked hot?

"Well sorry Mr I-Like-To-Blame-Others-For-My-Problems." Will crossed his arms at Nico when they suddenly heard a coach horn.

The game was over. Guess who won.

* * *

"I can't believe you let your guard down." Annabeth face palmed. Nico pointed at Will and blamed him for letting _his_ guard down.

"You can't just blame him you know." Annabeth sighed.

"That's what I've been telling him!" Will complained. Nico's answer was an adorable sneeze, which made Annabeth giggle a little.

"Stupid sneeze..." Nico mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't describe how cute Nico is.

Yes sure, maybe he had seen him around the camp back then during the prophecy about Percy and should know how to rate Nico's cuteness.

But he finally could rate it when they got tied to the tree together.

Imagine a cute lil' black kitten. It's always hissing and stuff but no one can take it seriously because it's cute. That's what Nico is, a cute black kitten who can't be taken seriously.

Unless he was super mad.

Will had always been gay, only Kayla and Austin knew that. He wasn't so obvious about it but the moment he saw Nico, he just fell over himself.

"Will. Will. Will! WILL! **WILL I WILL RAPE YOU!"** Nico waved his hand in front of Will's face.

"You will what?" Will blinked at Nico and stifled a laughter, face turning slightly red.

"... Finally, you were daydreaming just now." Nico turned around, back facing Will to hide the red face of his. "And forget I said that."

Will nervously laughed, "Okay. So, why were you calling me?"

"It's my last day here. I'm not sick or anything anymore, we fixed up all that crap during day 1 and 2. And I'm b-o-r-e-d BORED!" Nico sat down on a chair that could spin and spun around when he spelt out the word 'bored'

"What are you? Five?" Will said, placing his hand on his hips. Nico groaned and complained, "Will, entertain meeeeeee."

Will stopped Nico's chair from spinning and got a little too near to Nico's face, "Stop. You're gonna give me a nosebleed if you keep acting so cute like that."

"Wh-" Nico tilted his head and moved his head back a little to avoid being so close to Will.

"Sorry, too close... Imma go and check on the others." Will jogged away. Will, you son of a seaside, now you fucked up. Why did you call him cute AND get so close?!

"I need a doctor too..." Will sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"OH COME ON!" Aphrodite exclaimed when Will jogged away. "This close! THIS CLOSE!"

"Yo Stop screaming!" Apollo mumbled as he strung his ukelele. "And stop stalking my son." bitch... he silently added.

Aphrodite folded her arms and pouted before calming down and thinking up a plan. If none of them makes the first move. I will. She smirked.

Appearing on earth, disguised as a nereid, holding a bouquet of flowers. No one took notice of her because of she was a nereid, somehow they didn't notice the flowers too.

I guess the campers thought. Dammit, another water nymph frolicking in the flowers pretending to be pretty, which is correct but annoying.

Aphrodite managed to slip through the sea of campers, bumping into a camper or two and a nymph, whom she carefully avoided a conversation with, which was tempting, considering that she just loved gossips.

Apollo cabin. Number 7. She left the flowers on the doorstep and went back to Olympus and waited. This was gonna be good.


End file.
